Talk:Old Items page
Fate Don't have the rights to edit, just want to point out that that someone added Fate to the non-dlc item list. 00:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened to all the items!? Why is this page so useless now? Item didn't unlock? I cleared Sheol as Isaac and got the steam achievement, but the knife hasn't unlocked. Is this a known issue? Aliksyian 05:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) There is currently an issue with secrets properly displaying. All unlocks unlock properly and will spawn in game, but might not appear in secrets found screen. Lexusex 23:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Requesting merge with Wrath of the Lamb DLC item-page! Because it's more than a tad silly to have two pages for items when it could all be wrapped up in one neat mega-page. I disagree. The Items page is already too long, an even longer list would make it even harder to scroll through it! I would love to see this page that shows a picture of each item in one grid, to bring you to the item description when clicking the picture of the item you want to know. That doesn't require scrolling through a huge list... A separate wiki page for each item would also be nice, because now the article tries to cramp long descriptions in the limited space of a table. -Me Why would you need scrolling? You know, you can use Ctrl-F to navigate it. And you can use Contents to navigate it. It's weird to look for more than one item page and it's weird to have more. Merged. Jekyll Grim Payne 13:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) hmm there are a few items where using Ctrl-F wouldn't help much. Namely, things like brimestone and technology that apper on the page >30 times. Might I seggest we have the information for how item A works in conjunction with item B in a little cross-table at the bottom (so ctrl+F gives you what you need first) or a seperate page? Or make the more detailed informations hide/expandable? 22:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) CTRL+F has three problems for me: 1) The problem described above with item names appearing many times on the page 2) Sometimes you just don't know the name of the item, you need to scroll to its picture 3) Missspellings on the page, e.g. sometimes it's Maggie, other times it's Maggy on the page. -Me http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/WotL_Collection ... If these pictures would link to the respective Item description in the general Item list (on this wiki), that would be quite helpful. Due to reasons given by others above. CTRL+F simply doesn't work properly for many items (as in getting multiple appearances for item names) whilst scrolling through the list is rather time-consuming. -v3looo 23:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's better to have to scroll trough 30 results (What you're looking for is probably not going to be the last result) than having to click a link and then scroll to 25 results,let's say.Section headings already are pretty much like new pages,so having the merged would be the best thing.Unless you actually have a good reason I haven't considered yet). I think that if someone has a lot of time it might be a good idea to copy-paste the info here and make separate pages for each item (keep this page though) as it would be a lot quicker if you're not entirely sure what an item does and you want to quickly find out without having to search through this list. I don't really mind that much though. LachlanR (talk) 08:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Chocolate Milk I didn't want to put this on the page because I'm not sure what caused it...but I just started a Wrath Of The Lamb round/game and spawned in basement one. I found the item room and it had chocolate milk, but when I charge it the shot gets smaller. I know there's a bug with that for Samson, but I'm Isaac. D20 Hello, The name is SunnyD and I have a video about the D20 at a very high potent use. I thought you would be interested in the video and see what I did. This is the youtube link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TxNii7LQmU. The D20 set up begins at 29:59. i spend in total 8 half hearts on a demon beggar, and as Infestation gives 3 blue flies each time getting damaged, i should at least have 24 blue flies after that(i already had some before) so i guess the limit for blue flies in one room is 19, can someone confirm this? Does it matter? only 6 or 8 flies can travel with you on rooms as far as i know. As to whether you can actually have a limit of flies in one room without exiting is probably endless, but i can very well be wrong. Sulimen 19:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No-loss Fortune-telling machine? I was having a run through trying to complete the spider boy challenge, when I came to Necropolis 1 I found a fortunetelling machine that I always won, I got 35 coins worth of trinkets, tarot cards, and soul hearts, I would like an explanation. My pickups were The Tick, Small rock, mulligan, and pageant boy. 01:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I can verify this. The same happened to me accross two levels in the Womb. Both machines ended by exploding and producing the crystal ball. ( 21:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) The Mitre Considering the drops and room spawning caused by the Mitre is just the effects of increased luck, shouldn't the description just say simply "Increases luck"? But is it really increased luck that would cause that? I have never seen such a large amount of soul hearts or the extra treasure rooms with any luck increasing items or pills (Ketil1 15:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC)) What do you mean by "extra treasure rooms"? Supposedly, Mitre increases the chance of spawning a "treasure room" in Womb/etc. Does that really mean an actual item room (golden crown)? Is there any footage of it? According to my data digging, room creation has nothing to do with luck or the Mitre and the only effects Mitre/Mom's Pearl have is increased chance to get soul hearts Please let me know if there is anything suggesting otherwise. 19:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Fetus and Mom's Knife {C}In Mom's Knife it says Dr. Fetus does not replace the knife, but it did for me once I moved to the next room. ( 21:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC)) Addressing page bloat This page is rather long. Some items (Ipecac, Technology 2, Brimstone, etc.) take up a heck of a lot of room, and since we already have the Item Synergy page, why don't we move relevant information from this article to that article to make this Item page (probably the most referenced page on the wiki) easier to navigate? Then we could just link to Item Synergy in the Info columns of the relevant items ("For Brimstone's interactions with other attack-modifying items, see Item Synergy" or something like that.) I think it would make the page a lot cleaner and more accessible. That's my two cents. 05:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone bug in v1.2 I've got version 1.2 of Wrath of the Lamb. So basically, i've encounted a bug where my brimstone could not fire even after charging. Other items that i got were pentagram and toothpicks ( i think this caused the problem). Anyone else encountering this problem? Tendetta 09:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Everyone is having it, Brimstone has been broken since the v1.2 update, it has nothing to do with your other items and everything to do with Brimstone. The Light6 10:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New data {C}Mechanics were analyzed by a person over at GameFAQs. Many items need to be updated in accordance. I've already edited the Trinkets section to fit. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871 15:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone completely bugged out Twice now I've had problems with brimstone completely being unable to fire. It's none of the listed bugs, I think it's completely bugged out for my game. ~~-The accountless Avenger :The bug has been listed here - Wrath of the Lamb Bugs - since the v1.2 update, Brimstone won't work for anyone with the current version of Wrath of the Lamb. The Light6 12:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Habit/heart nerf? Just finished a run with Maggy in which I got the habit, and noticed every hit, no matter the source did a full heart of damage after I picked up the habit. Is this a new thing? *Were you in the Womb at the time, by chance? Toothpicks Does this item even do anything? It does nothing to your damage or firing rate, just turns your tears red. These are my stats before picking up the toothpicks. These are my stats after. Apparently it also decreases your range (wtf?) 02:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) This is a bug. It's supposed to increase tears and shot speed. Range down is normal though. 02:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ipecac + Sacred Heart {C}Not sure if this is a result of the 1.2 patch, but I can confirm that picking up the Sacred Heart AFTER Ipecac will give the shots the homing ability. Ended up being a Godsend - I never pick up Ipecac because of my propensity for blowing myself up with it. I only grabbed it in this instance out of desperation. Gaining homing shots shortly thereafter made the game a cakewalk. I don't want to edit this in based solely on my testimony, so if anybody wants to confirm this and edit it in, please do. 05:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Bug? {C}Collecting Mom's Knife, Technology 2 and Epic Fetus(in that order) results in attacking only with Technology 2. Had this with Cain playthrough. Cain only has one eye. Shot effects do not stack with him like the other two eyed characters who shoot tech out of one eye, and things like ipecac out the other. He doesn't have an available eye to shoot anything besides the tech. 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, that after collecting Technology 2 I was still only able to use Mom's Knife and after collecting Epic Fetus I could use only Technology 2. Spirit of the Night no challenge room Have spirit of the night, at 1 out of 2 hearts, can't enter normal challenge room. Dunno, but it apparently does not in fact let you enter without prereq. 22:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Unlock guppy and guppy's hairball with only two guppy items Pretty simple. First I picked up guppy's tail, then guppys paw (a spacebar item). I picked up guppy's head (another spacebar item) and, obviously, didn't change. So I decided to swap them out quickly to see if I could trick the game into thinking I had three items. I turned into guppy after only the second swap, when I got the paw back. So as long as it's the third one you get, not the first or second guppy item, it is possible to become guppy with only two guppy items. Meaning it isn't dead cat, guppy's tail, and either guppy's paw or guppy's head, but ANY combination of the three, as long as the second spacebar item is gotten last. 23:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It is also possible to get Guppy's Hair Ball having picked up Dead Cat, then Guppy's Head and afterward Guppy's Paw without changing into a cat. I did this with Samson and, maybe, because of all the graphical changes into the character (I remember Small Rock, and some mushrooms) it didn't change when it should have. TehAlf 09:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) New items? There seems to be new items on the achivement lsit on steam. Each item is spacial to a different character, exept for one of them, so it seems they might drop from a boss (Triachnid?). Check it out, it seems like ??? isnt the final boss of the game, and it might effect the end of it. MrSomone 08:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Money = Power The section for Money = Power says you get damage every 10 coins. I believe this is not the case. Playing as Issac: I had 6 coins, and my damage went up. I bought a 3c pill my damage went down. got a few more coins, and at 6 my damage went up again. Just picked up a dime and my damage went up again (16) and at 28 my damage maxed out. Just saying the information might be inaccurate, and more testing might be necessary. Maybe it's like 6, 12, 18 for each upgrade? Or maybe it's relative to the amount of money you have when you pick it up (I was broke when I got it), or the floor you're currently on? Or maybe WotL broke it :P Edit: after picking up tech 2, my damage dropped to 3. Once I hit 32 coins, my damage jumped to 7. I don't even know anymore. Aaand then picking up a dime (42) dropped it back down to 3. Uh huh. Sorry for my rambling here. I just do not understand this item at all. BobLocke 22:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC)BobLocke From my experince you get attack from the first 5 coins, and then for every 10 more (15, 25 etc.) Im not sure its the correct formula but you should check it out MrSomone 04:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) There are items that gives less than 1 damage, for example 0.5 for jesus juice or 0.3 for stigmata The damage display only shows whole numbers with a limit, and it is probebly rounded in some way Maybe Money=Power gives 0.1 damage per cent and once you hit 5 or 6, it gets rounded up Ketil1 15:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Book of Revelations I pointed it out over here, but the Book of Revelations doesn't guarantee a Harbinger encounter - at least, not under the conditions claimed on this page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 01:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jesus juice Can anyone research to confirm jesus juice being the most common drop from bosses? because in the100s of times Ive played through from all the bosses in basement/cellar they have 40% of the time dropped jesus juice then anything other? Benjabby - 12:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nail The nail gives collision damage as well, much like the The Virus, I used it to rush kill Larry Jr, It DEFENITELY gives collision damage. Ie, lets you run over monsters much like how you would run over blocks. Maninatree 19:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) New 1.3 Items http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/62963871/706065498 The list covers most of them, although some only vaguely. Looks like Isaac's Head and ???'s Soul spawn familiars. Any clues on Judas and The Left Hand? 19:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the rights to edit, but I want to add under the list of bugs on Holy Water that it reverts Ghost Baby to Brother Bobby 01:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC)coolguy The number of times you complete the game and the items you get don't seem to be consistent, as I got money=power on my seventh playthrough instead of my third. 14:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ankh If you beat a final boss and you haven't used your Ankh yet, you can unlock the item for both the character you're playing and ???. You have to kill yourself in the boss room. You'll respawn outside of the boss room and you can go back in to the boss room. As long as you don't touch the chest you can fight the boss as normal. I did this in Sheol with version 1.333. New with 1.4: Item now grants 5 soul hearts instead of 3. Current (incorrect) text now reads: "If you are playing as ???, and you are wearing this when you die, you're simply revived in the previous room with 3 soul hearts (similar to 1 up)." Another Heart? I am at a loss for weather this was a new item, a glitch, or a graphical bug. I recently encountered a strange pickup heart, which appeared to be half soul heart on one side, and half normal heart on the other. When I tried to pick it up (having full hearts) it did indeed give me half a soul heart and leave a half heart behind. Has anyone else encountered this? Kefke Wren 23:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure it wasn't just a half heart overlapping a soul heart like this? Redjarman 21:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ghost baby description wrong I have the Ghost Baby right now and it just shoots normal tears, not spectral. Beetbee 06:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That is a glitch, it's supposed to shoot Spectral Tears. NateDude 18:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Book of Belial+Habit? With this combo, is it possible to stack up damage? Like, I use the book, take enough hits, use it again, will my damage increase even more? Or just up to the point where I used it the first time? Redjarman 04:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Spider Butt Does it increase dmg aswell? I was fighting the spider boss and used spider butt and i 1 shot the spiders it spawned even after using the item, I tested that i 2 shot small spiders without dmg upgrades. 22:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The Trinkets section needs to be edited and updated. Since a more recent update, the Flat Penny no longer drops Golden Keys almost every time Isaac picks up money. He picks up regular keys instead. I realize that a talk post doesn't necessarily need to be made here, but I felt it needs to be since the entire Items page is now locked for some apparent reason. The familiar Little C.H.A.D. gives a half heart every three combat rooms completed, not two. Guardian Angel Heya I was playing cain today and I was able to get guardian angel from the angel/god room w/o beating sheol with maggy. someone edit that its possible ~goomba Through some bugs that can indeed happen Doomspeaker 12:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Damage Reduction. I just got an Item and it stood damage reduction as tooltip I haven't figured out yet what it grants exactly. The Wafer. Next time use ctrl+f the search snipets on the items page or use to collection page to search via picture. Doomspeaker 12:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pentagram with Eve I acquired Pentagram using Eve right after defeating a boss. The horns didn't appear, and my damage did not increase in the pause menu. However, in a couple of rooms after, I took some damage and the Pentagram effect activated, granting me the horns and the bonus damage. This happened in every subsequent rooms, where I never get the bonus from Pentagram until I take some damage, and it only lasts for the current room. Is it intended to be so? At the time I had (obviously) Whore of Babylon and Dead Bird, as well as Little Chub Turning Faith Hearts into Regular I suspect the Rosary (possibly Pageant Boy or Guardian Angel) also lets you purchase regular hearts from shops when at full health in order to turn faith hearts into full hearts instead. I've done it twice now in this game; not certain which item is enabling it. Edit: nope, I think I was mistaken. It's probably a bug- with 6 health + 2 faith I was allowed to buy a full heart in the shop and it just vanished. No heart waiting to be picked up, no change in health. Weird. If it's a bug, the common item between the two games was guardian angel. "normal" Secret Room changed places! Hi! Someone regonized that the "normal" Secret Room can't be found in the normal way (between 3 rooms). Now, (since v 1.4) it seems like it can be found with the pattern of the "Top" Secret Room. Did not figure out, if there is a new pattern now. Greets. Kinda confusing... The Mark Current Item entry for "The Mark" incorrect with 1.4 -- says Will kill you if you have 2 or less hearts when you make the devil deal despite giving you one soul heart. I tried grabbing it with 2 hearts and I lived! Ended up with one heart and one soul heart. After grabbing the mark with Magdalene she turned red (see image) and got blood tears (though icon at the top is still that of normal tears), but that's not mentioned in description. Also had Pentagram, could that be what triggered it? Gyumaou (Talk) 12:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you have the Razor? -Anon Best Friend Bug v2 I had the Robo-Baby and the Best Friend and just like with Sister Maggy, when you use the decoy, the Robo-Baby turns into Brother Bobby until after it explodes. for being an anon. Polaroid The page isn't necesarily correct. Every time I've seen the polaroid drop from Mom, it's been after taking damage. Just based on "loose" research, I think that it's time based. Killing mom in X amount of time. Else, it has a "Devil Room" type layout -> Several objectives contribute to the chance of the Polaroid dropping. Either way, I haven't seen it NOT drop yet in 10+ games. 08:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You're right in that the condition wasn't correct, but there is currently (1.4 and 1.45) no condition at all. It always drops ZeForte 07:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how to edit, but you can unlock polaroid by beating cathedral 6 times with any character (as opposed to different characters--I had 4 cathedral runs as Isaac, 1 as Cain and 1 as Maggy when it unlocked for me). You can see your progress on the start screen. Each time you beat the cathedral, a new piece of the polaroid is added. Once the polaroid is complete you just have to finish the game 1 more time to unlock it. 09:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Dissolution Of Items Page This is the only game wiki that I know of that has only one page for the items. The page is incredibly long, and when you search the wiki for a particular item, this page does not show up, which isn't very helpful. Putting all of the items on one page only makes the wiki hard to navigate. It also takes a siginificant amount of time for the page to load, which is bothersome, as many players are coming to this page while playing the game to look up whatever item they just found. It would be beneficial if we could give each item its own page. I understand the want to keep a list of all the items in the game, and I think that is helpful, but I think each item also needs its own page to make it more easily searchable. 19:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok so here's the offical stance on this: First of all, the page is fine as it is for now. There are thoughts about chopping out trinkets and pickups to slim it a bit down. As for searching the page, Ctrl+F is your friend, or if you search by pictures, Collection is the thing you are looking for. As for single pages: That would take hundreds of pages on which we each would need to keep an eye. Considering that we are low on staff and also considering, the huge potential of trolling, it's safe to say that a dissolution is possible far in th future. Doomspeaker 20:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to add that for some browsers F3 does the same job as CTRL+F (find feature) Yummsie 21:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Quite honestly the ctrl+f solution is entirely unacceptable: items such as Technology and Brimstone are mentioned 30+ times. In addition, the terrible width limit on the table forces paragraphs of description on some items to take up an entire screen's height, and I shouldn't have to load every item in the game just to learn what one item does either. In my opinion the clear solution here is to make the Items page essentially the Collection page, but with the items' names underneath so ctrl+f will work. The complaint that we are low on staff to monitor hundreds of pages is somewhat unfounded: the page will catch as much vandalism as just cramming everything on one page would. The new user page suggests that if an item page needs to be created, some veteran will do it. So far every item page I've seen has a deletion tag, which leads me to believe the admins don't care about this problem. As a frequent user of this wiki I'm telling you right now: it is a problem, and you should care about it. I'm willing to do the grunt work to see this changed, unless someone has a compelling argument against it. --Orez (talk) 19:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Being a user of this wiki is not the same as an editor or even an admin. Recent changes can help you only with catching up what's happening. Reading every single edit is another story. So far your edit count shows only this message which leads me to belive to you want us to do an enormous amount of work just because you don't want to scroll down. Or do you read every entry and remove the trolling ones? Guess not. Problems with the page are known, but for now we have higher priorities. So either stick around and help us until the time for single pages comes or keep complaining. Be warned that if you take the second option, most people here will more or less ignore your criticism based on your current arguments. Doomspeaker Talk 21:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Doomspeaker, thanks for taking the time to respond to me. I'm sorry if my tone came across as complaining; complaining to me implies criticism without offering solutions. What I am doing is offering my services to fix this wiki, to make it easier for the users (whose interests, as the majority consumers of this service, should be priority) to navigate and find the information they need. I'm curious where the "enormous amount of work" lies. I don't doubt you, but I just want to make sure that there's more than just migrating all the item data as, again, I have volunteered to take this task upon myself. I hope you will not judge me simply by my edit count on one subwiki of one wiki service: believe it or not I've used a wiki before. It seems to me that the idea of a wiki is that tasks don't need to be done in "priority order"; since anyone can edit, anyone can fix (almost) any piece of the whole they wish. If your only concern is priorities and you acknowledge that this is an issue that needs fixing, my question is "will you let me fix it?" --Orez (talk) 21:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The biggest problems are the relinking of pages, checking for information loss during the disassembly and the most tasking one is maintaining the pages. About priorities: Sadly many users don't care about any conventions (look at teh fan idea pages etc). This wiki is in a transition between a chunk of raw data and a more serious, streamlined database so cleaning up vestiges times of when the wiki was more lax is the main work for now. (Ok the item page kind of counts as vestige too.) If anythiny would work than it would be a graduated approach (10 pages per 2-3 days for examples), to keep track of the wiki input. Doomspeaker Talk 21:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I know that it would probably take a long time, but maybe if you just made a separate page for each item and copy and paste the info and maybe just add a bit more information and only allow admins to edit it. This would just allow you to use your search engine and quickly look at the item. LachlanR (talk) 08:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Filling the pages is no problem for sure, but locking down every page is not the spirit of a wiki (especially not if half of the pages are admin only). For such a transfer, we need more to volunteer and a plan of how we do it. If that happens, we could also finally rename all the pictures in a way that normal people can actualy find them. (picture for the halo is named Unknown.png and cannot be found by normal image seraches for example.) Doomspeaker Talk 08:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Combo? Not sure where to put it, but I had a combo of scapular and umbilical cord, and when I hit 1/2 heart, I got both Steven and 1 Soul Heart, like normal. But when I lost the Soul Heart, it spawned a Brother Bobby. Worth mentioning? 06:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) When you lost the soul heart I guess you hit the half heart again, so unless something else happened, it's not worth mentioning. Thing is, it spawned a Brother Bobby instead, so maybe, it just jumps to the start of the familiar list. I know how it triggers, because I triggered it on purpose with the Dead Cat I had, so I spawned both frequently. I just wanted to know why it decided to pick Bobby, and let others know. Many Familiars have a tendency to glitch and turn into brother bobby. In this case your Little Steve turned into Brother Bobby. Doomspeaker 12:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Blue Flies. I noticed that in the pickups section, it counts "blue fly" as a pickup. This is completely incorrect. Blue flies are gotten through special items (e.g. The Mulligan, Infestation) and a special pill effect. I have never seen an enemy drop a blue fly for me to pick up. I think it should either A. be taken out entirely or B. added to a "Miscellaneous" section, possibly along with the various types of chests and halo flies. 02:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Liberty Cap and ??? I've been through some recent ??? runs recently and decided to test out the spirit heart generation exploit with the Liberty Cap and guess what, no dice. I do believe the spirit heart exploit has been patched. I ran through a gate plenty of times and invoked the large head effect, but no hearts showed up. Remote Detonator glitch Remote Detonator is bugged for me; if I place more than one bomb and then detonate, only the last placed bomb will do any damage. I have no other items related to bombs, so I doubt this bug is caused by some item conflict. Can anyone else confirm this? The Pinking Shears Just wanted to point out that this item can also be unlocked by completing The Womb with Magdalene. At least that's how I opened it up. Davers84 (talk) 03:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Davers84 Isaac's Fork Does the healing effect of "isaac's fork" work on ??? (Blue Baby) 18:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Whitekang no Thinkthelink (talk) 18:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink Crack the Sky I would do it... but It's not allowed. Ummmm Crack the Sky should deal massive damage not mass damage. Important note that I can't add If two copies of an activated item are present on a floor, they both have the same charge level. For example, if you have a Book of Shadows, find another Book of Shadows, use your Book, and then pick up the other one, it won't have any charge. I noticed that this was mentioned in the description for the Crystal Ball, but I've seen it happen with other items, too (namely, Telekinesis for Dummies and - yes - the Book of Shadows), so I think it's pretty safe to conclude that all activated items are like that. Could someone remove the note from the Crystal Ball's description and stick it elsewhere on the page? 04:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Also, there's a note for the Whore of Babylon about when you buy it in a Devil Room with a lot of Soul Hearts; that bug applies to all Devil Room items that cost more hearts than you have, and it happens when you have any Soul Hearts at all (otherwise, you die immediately). 04:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Corrections Just a few weird wording errors Robo-baby - the bug section needs a re-write The Dice - is this the official name? In every other instance it's referred to as the D6, even in its own info box Luck Foot - "getting random forture" IPECAC - Capitalize "will", and replace "way longer" with "much longer." Jesus Juice - What does the pickup text actually say/what is it officially supposed to do? - UNSIGNED, SOME DATE Man, don't even try. I found 10 errors in the first 11 items, without counting shitty writing. BTYM (talk) 05:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I have renamed The Dice the D6 and I am planning on going over and correcting any simple mistakes (spelling better possible words etc.) LachlanR (talk) 08:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Game Unlocks Failure after completing Chest with ?? Heya there I just finished the game with ??? and I beated the chest As I though I would unlock ???'s soul, I didn't but instead unlocked "Eve's Bird Foot",' 'w'hich should 'unlock when you beat the chest with eve, not with ??? A bug prehaps? ' 16:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) whitekang' Not sure where to put this bug For some reason, the IV Bag counts as a "Mom's" item when unlocking Mom's Contacts. (I had Mom's Eye and unlocked the Contacts by picking up an IV Bag just now.) Could someone put this in an appropriate place on the page? 17:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Another one from the same run: if you have Ipecac and Mom's Eye, the backward shot always fires. I'm pretty sure this also happens with any other item that drastically alters how you shoot (Fetus in a Jar, Brimstone, etc.), but feel free to test it before drawing that conclusion. 17:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Scapular/Crystal skull combo At scapular it says you'll be invincible against any foes except mom, if paired with a crystal skull. I just died from a charge by Chub, though. 01:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yum heart can also be gotten by killing Super Lust Chocolate milk +Technology 2 + Brimstone = low damage and inability to charge shots and actually fire. I just found out (to my sadness) that if one has chocolate milk, technology 2, and then they get brimstone, it causes the laser to become incredibly weak, and one is fully unable to charge and fire your brimstone beam. the horns glow (I think that means it is charging?) but no matter what I do, I can't seem to let the charge go. All I get is the weak laser, fizzling and unable to do nearly as much damage as it formerly was able to do. If I am to be honest, I joined this wiki after a week or so of using it, just so I could report this bug I just found. I'm not sure if it is a bug, or even noteworthy, but it didn't seem to be mentioned on the Brimstone, Chocolate milk, or technology 2 sections of the Items page, or I didn't see it if it was. I thought someone who knows how to navigate a wiki, and is more aware of how things work and how to edit might be able to tell me if this is even noteworthy and worth putting on the items list notice area. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Andelia (talk) 08:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Andelia Isaac or the player? I believe that the wiki should never say things like "allows Isaac to shoot triple shots" as: you might be playing as Isaac (although all the characters are isaac just dressed up or something) and I think it sounds better if it says something like "Allows the player to shoot triple shots". I don't like some info boxes saying Isaac or the player and they all need to be the same. Which one??????? LachlanR (talk) 08:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I talked to DoomSpeaker and he said that we should use the protagonist (Isaac) in the infoboxes. LachlanR (talk) 21:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I have gone through and edited all of the collectible items and activated items to make sure that it always said "Isaac" instead of "Player" but as I was tired I would appreciate it if someone maybe went through and checked again. LachlanR (talk) 21:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) D6 addition Please add the following to the end of the paragraph about unlocking the D6; "Note that you can unlock the D6 prior to actually unlocking ???, by turning into ??? during any playthrough with the Ankh, and then completing the Womb." Would be really useful info for newer players. 3 dollar bill purificates pills I was on catacombs 2 with isaac, holding on a range down pill. When I got 3 dollar bill, changing room made sometimes the pill become range up. Leaving the room reverted the pill to range down. I repeated the process with other rooms and worked again. Also the times the pill become range up, i didn't have any noticable tear effect from the 3 dollar bill. Morgodin (talk) 17:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Morgodin